


Rebound

by Adventurer515



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Boat Sex, Elias just rolls with it bc he is hella gay, Grinding, Hickeys, Ibarra dominates, Implied Ibarra/Maria Clara, M/M, PWP, Summer writing!, first smut, for like half of the foc, he is the bae, no actual penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventurer515/pseuds/Adventurer515
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibarra is sad because he has to leave Maria Clara and he has comfort sex with Elias.</p><p>Something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all you people! This is my first smut, so I am not sorry for awkward moments.

Crisostomo Ibarra sighed. He leaned on his fist and stared at the gentle ripples of water on the still river. He just broke up with his ex-fiancé and childhood sweetheart, Maria Clara. He bit his lip trying to push down the feeling of pain, physically and mentally. His life just made a sharp turn to hell and he was dancing in its eternal flames. He made a quick glance at the man he calls his friend. He saved him countless of times and what did he do for him? Saved him once. Maybe because of the debt he wishes to fulfill. But Ibarra was deeper in debt to man than he was to him.

He couldn't take the pain. He bit his lip and stood up abruptly. He was walking in dark waters and he was no doubt going to pay for what he was about to do. He tapped the other man on the shoulder. He looked over at him and without thinking he crashed his lips onto his. He didn't know why he felt a sudden want for more, a sudden fire in his stomach and his eyelids fluttering close. He pulled at the other man's shirt to deepen the kiss. He only stopped when he ran out of air.

He was stared at with the shock and flustered face of Elias. He felt his face heat up at what he just did. Of what he just felt. He wanted more. He wanted to mask the pain. He needed this.

He grabbed him by the shirt again and kissed him again. He heard the faint sound of an oar drop onto the wooden floor of the boat. He pushed himself onto the man some more. His body grinding against the other. He felt a warmth down in his stomach. He gasped for air and looked at anywhere but the boatman.

He felt a pair of fingers on his chin. He gulped. Then a shocked squeak escaped him when the same pair of lips kissed him back. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and his eyes fluttered close; a moan escaped his lips. That seemed to drive Elias on some more. Both were hungry for the other. He was straddling the boatman at this point and the intensity of their kissing made them take another step further.

He felt soft lips leave his lips and down his jawline. He felt himself purr out of instinct. He blushed at the sudden reaction. He moaned and gripped the man's shirt tighter when he bit down on a rather sensitive spot. He felt a slick tongue clean the bite mark he was sure was bleeding.

"E-Elias..." he heard himself whimper his name and he could just feel the smirk the other was sporting. He could just punch hit him right now if he wasn't enjoying this so much.

He found his way back on Elias' lips. It was softer than he thought. He heard himself moan when the man's tongue entered his mouth and he openly invited him in. They both ran out of breath quickly. Ibarra found himself panting, a thin line of spit at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry." He muttered under his breath, cheeks flushed as he stared into those brilliant, dark brown eyes.

"I don't know what you're being sorry about," Elias purred into his ear. His cheeks burned bright red at the sultry tone of the fisherman. Elias's hand found his way onto his chin, holding him in place as he tilted his head a little to the side and pressed his lips on his own.

Ibarra's eyes widened. For some some reason, this didn't feel like a favor, but rather something much more enjoyable. His heart started to flutter and the burning feeling returned in his stomach—was this heart burn? His thoughts never continued, the pilot's hands pulling at the buttons of his shirt, one by one. He gasped, drawing back, making the man stop.

"You're too slow," he panted out, shrugging his shirt off and tossing it on to the floor of the boat, the night air making him shiver. Another shirt joined his own as Ibarra looked up, staring at the well sculpted body of the pilot. Their lips met again—this time more passionate.

Ibarra kicked his shoes off—hoping they didn't fly off the side of the boat. He crouched down, fiddling with the buttons of the other's pants, pulling it down slowly. Elias groaned—mostly in frustration above anything else—as he pulled his pants down faster. He pulled him to his lap, Ibarra felt the pulsing member underneath him.

"Now who's going too slow?" Elias said a smirk pulling at his lips. Ibarra blushed, squirming under the almost predatory gaze of his friend. Elias rolled his hips against Ibarra's own pulsing erection. The illustrado was gasping, the pleasure was building and making him whimper.

"E-Elias," he whimpered. He hurriedly kicked his pants off and any other garment on his body. He straddled Elias once again, this time both completely naked—faces flushed. His fried his hips against his erection making him moan. Their paces quickened, their bodies grinding against each other.

'Bang!' A gun sounded in the distance, the sound shocking both men—stopping their far too intimate moment. Ibarra removed himself from Elias's lap, cheeks blazing and cock still hard. Elias looked around, worry etched his features as he tried to look for where the sound came from.

"I'm sorry about...that," He muttered, dread and regret filling his entire being. "Don't be," Elias said, shaking his head.

"Besides we aren't done yet."


End file.
